


更換身體

by etrus



Series: 俱樂部雙子 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cuntboy, Eden Club (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK1700 - Freeform, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Vagina
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: 康納跟900是俱樂部仿生人設定，純燉肉，PWPCP是800 x 900，800是攻，900是受！90下半身是女性，以性愛器官來說是BG設定非常的雷，若無法接受上面任何一點，為了你我的身心健康著想，請勿點閱，謝謝康納與奈斯（900）換了新的身體，他們要實測性愛組件沒頭沒尾我只是想寫H





	更換身體

**Author's Note:**

> 設定沿用「俱樂部的雙子」，可單獨閱讀  
> 仿生人什麼都能換實在好方便啊:D  
> 是篇清醒過來不知道自己為何要寫這種東西的神經病產物
> 
> 不重要也不會提到的背景設定：  
> 1.康納跟奈斯只是掛在伊甸俱樂部裡工作，不是俱樂部的，所以記憶不會消除，也自有一套規定、俱樂部不得干涉。  
> 2.接客是審核制，有錢不一定也買得到他們，凡有前科或惡名甚至單純看不爽的一律不接。  
> 3.不玩SM等跟任何會造成身體傷害的遊戲，嚴格禁止客人傷害雙子，雙子不分開接客，可以只跟其中一個玩，但另一位會在旁邊看著，同梱不分售。  
> 4.事實上雙子兩人具有能力可踹翻客人，可說是兼具保鏢，但因為審核嚴格，客人都是優良客人沒人違反規定或動粗，所以目前沒人發現這件事。

奈斯趴在床上、緊抓著床單，全裸的身體不規律地顫抖著，隨著頭上顯示燈閃成急促的紅色時劇烈地抽搐一下，然而顯示燈卻也很少轉回黃色。

「奈斯。」坐在旁邊同樣裸身的康納有些擔憂地伸出手想碰碰對方，在摸到的瞬間奈斯一手揮開康納。

「不。」奈斯幾乎是混著喘息勉強開口，仿生人不需要呼吸，但他無法停下這個模擬反應，程式是同步連結的，「不要…共感，……你處理不…來。」

他們更換成新的成年人體態機型，更換機體不稀奇，只是這次不一樣的是更換了更先進的性愛組件，可說是為他們量身打造的超完美組件，由於牽扯多方複雜的程式甚至硬體調整，因此他們必須先進行實裝測試，男性性愛組件沒什麼大太問題，重點是女性性愛組件，沒有搭載過對他們是個新挑戰，在二選一的狀況下，奈斯自願裝上女性組件，雖然是雙生機型，但在韌體部份他比康納還要強，算是康納的後繼機，在經過計算下奈斯的確比康納還要更能應付這個新組件，等到他教調好之後，康納要裝再讓他裝。

「好。」被果斷拒絕的康納沒有生氣，他知道對方是在為他著想，「那我不讀你，至少讓我抱著你好嗎？」

奈斯看著康納，點點頭後讓康納抱住他，姿勢的變換讓他忍不住又呻吟了一下，在感覺到康納的擁抱時，他像是撒嬌般蹭了一下，那是他的另一半，沒什麼是不能給康納看的，奈斯張開腿，成年男子的體型，下體卻沒有男性的性器而是女性的陰戶，此時的女陰正插著一根按摩棒，將陰穴撐開得紅潤出水，振動聲隱約傳來，不時會有些許液體因為振動而從穴緣滲出，劇烈時甚至像是沒關好的水龍頭流得床單都濕了一塊，如果不是按摩棒塞著，恐怕會直接噴出來，仿生人不會累，也代表著能夠持續高潮至潮吹。

奈斯一邊感受康納單純肢體上的擁抱，一邊慶幸是自己來調整女性性愛組件，組件的敏感度過高，引起的高敏感反饋太強很難處理，他還要小心自己不要因為數據衝突引發施力不當夾斷按摩棒，諸如此類的教調都要磨合，讓女性性愛組件發揮最大的功用，不要讓他們一下就被操到當機或是沒感覺，以及不要太緊弄痛客人又不能讓陰道太鬆，取一個最佳的平衡點。

奈斯放開床單，緊抓住康納的手，為了方便性愛組件的敏感點通常都放得比較前面且面積大、分佈多，基本上光是把按摩棒插進去就讓他高潮一次了，更何況是開了振動，而這些都只能邊應付高潮的激烈數據邊調整敏感度，過多連續的亢奮讓平時冷靜的奈斯忍不住露出無助的眼神，但他也只能呻吟著強制讓自己接受、然後分析、調整，知道自己不能幫上什麼忙的康納也只能親吻著奈斯提供安撫，在奈斯因為高潮到全身抽搐時握住他的手，等待對方慢慢地平靜下來。

「康納。」奈斯將因為太溼潤而有點滑出來的按摩棒重新塞好，他轉身改趴在康納身上，穩定的音調以及不再抽動的身軀表示著他已經適應了，不過並不是無感，他的女穴仍然不斷滴下水，「你的男性性愛組件連結完畢？」

「是的。」康納捧起奈斯的臉親了一下，「你要做下一個測試？」

「是。」奈斯回舔了一下對方，「看能不能同時作業。」

「別太勉強，要休息隨時可以。」知道對方要做什麼的康納張開腿，露出完全勃起的陰莖，他已經將性愛組件調整好了，也能順利勃起，在頂端滲著些許前液，奈斯張開嘴，直接整根含進嘴裡，開始用口腔吸吮舔弄。

「奈斯……。」康納因為快感呻吟了起來，本來就搭載口腔性愛的功能，因此奈斯駕輕就熟，他們的喉嚨甚至有設置敏感點，可以字面上的幹喉嚨就能讓他們爽，沒有窒息疑慮，也不會嘔吐反胃，比一般人類還要敏感的康納，一下就射進奈斯嘴裡的深處，奈斯也因為康納頂到舒服的地方，插著按摩棒的女穴又再度流出更多的水，幾乎快含不住按摩棒地亢奮顫抖。

「奈斯你真的好棒……，居然…可以同時處理……。」顯示燈閃過紅色轉回黃色的康納，喘著氣真心稱讚著。

「你還可以嗎？」不知道是習慣還是單純想舔，奈斯將康納性器上的液體舔得乾乾淨淨，測試是雙向的，康納幫奈斯測試，奈斯也在幫康納測試他的男性性愛組件的運作是否正常。

「可以。」康納笑了笑，他將奈斯推躺在床上，「這種只有一人的快感好奇怪，真想趕快體驗你的感覺。」

「等都調整好吧。」躺在床上的奈斯張開雙腿，在康納拿出按摩棒時趨於平靜的臉閃過快感的迷濛與悶聲，按摩棒已經把女穴徹底打開，裡面一片濕漉漉，陰唇也脹得色情，在流滿濕液的視覺下有股淫亂的感覺，配上奈斯沒什麼表情的臉，這樣的反差讓人想把他操哭，明明下面濕得如此淫蕩，臉上卻冷靜得像是修士，一股想要欺負他的衝動油然而生。

然而沒人能欺負他們雙子，更沒人敢欺負奈斯，但這不包含康納。

於是惡趣味地，康納沒有直接插入，而是掰開對方的女穴，用舌頭舔進去，還輕咬了一下陰唇，突然的刺激讓奈斯幾乎跳起來，知道是康納在玩他，他也只能咬牙忍受那種些許疼痛又帶著搔癢的快感，努力讓顫抖的雙腿不要夾康納夾得太緊。

「康納……插…進來……。」奈斯半撐起身體，一手扶著康納的頭，他想推開康納，卻又想讓康納舔得更裡面，在康納用力吸著女穴裡的液體時，奈斯忍不住仰頭喊出無聲的呻吟。

「又高潮了？」康納用手指戳了戳湧出水的陰穴，把手指放到舌頭上舔了一下。

「……對。」奈斯抖著身體，有點埋怨地看向康納。

「你確定可以進去？」康納抱起奈斯，像是道歉般地親了親對方，「我只是用舔的你就去了。」

「那是因為你，跟相對冗長的熱機。」處於情慾狀態的奈斯紅著臉，「我不否認這具組件太過敏感，但也因為這樣更要實測，跟你做我覺得是最適當的。」

康納親吻著奈斯當作回答，他一路從嘴巴親到脖子，像是單純享受對方的肌膚又像是在轉移對方的注意力，他伸手再度碰向溼潤的女穴，原本被按摩棒撐開的陰道似乎恢復了緊致，不過更像是內部直接吸覆上康納插進來的手指，隨著康納的撫摸緩緩滴出飢渴的口水。

「想要？」康納問。

「想。」奈斯有些沙啞地說，他甚至微微抬起臀部迎合著康納的手指，「很癢，很空。」

「感應度絕佳。」康納笑了起來，「真不愧是奈斯，你太厲害了。」

兩人張嘴親吻起來，讓敏感的舌頭互相纏繞，他們現在不能共感，所以只能靠這樣更接近對方，他們想念彼此同感一體的充實。

奈斯抬起腿，讓康納性器的龜頭緩緩撐開女穴，藉著液體的潤滑深入到裡面，直到整根沒入，插進來的脹感與性器被包覆的舒服，使得在親吻中的兩人同時發出愉悅的呻吟，作為性愛使用的組件不需要等待，康納開始緩慢地摩擦，確認奈斯的敏感處同時，也享受對方女穴帶來的溫暖與撫摸，每當康納退到外面再插回去時，奈斯都很坦率地喊出愉快的氣音，鼓勵著康納的動作與速度，他一個深頂，激得奈斯整個人彷彿被拉得緊繃弓起身軀。

「喜歡深一點？」康納問。

「處理不太起來……。」奈斯有點恍惚地回答，「有點…跟不上。」

「了解。」

康納退到外面去，之後再插進去就是往深處磨，他不再像剛剛那樣完全退開再插回去，而是改用性器持續地輾過奈斯柔軟的深處，刮搔他敏感的弱點，再次被深頂的奈斯下意識想逃卻被康納固定住，在幾下的抽磨後奈斯的數據已經累積到某種臨界點，他顫抖的身體開始配合著康納，大腿也主動地夾緊對方，明明已經到邊緣值他卻不想停下來，只想讓康納插得更深更滿，飢餓空虛得連陰道肉壁都蠕動攪吮起來，熱烈地歡迎這根填滿他的性器，任憑對方把自己幹到出水、操到闔不起來，無法掌握力道的奈斯擔心會抓傷對方而改去緊抓著床單，過份的刺激也引發了他的淚腺反應，微開的嘴平時很少發出聲音，此時更只能喘出經過強忍卻又忍不住的氣息，他已經無法跟上，性愛的猛烈淹沒了他的處理器，而他只能乞求康納再多一點、再深一點，把他幹壞也沒關係，即使顯示燈已經都閃到急促的紅色都無法停下他飢餓的迎合催促。

在康納射進他的體內時，奈斯也終於失掉了數據的掌握，衝破臨界點的愉悅隨著康納射進去的擬精液使他的全身繃緊，徹底的釋放連腳趾都拉緊顫抖，女陰也在抽搐之下潮吹流水，在康納退出來後，混著白濁的液體從無法閉合的穴口濺出，像是失禁般流濕了整個跨下與床單。

「奈斯？」緩緩從射精高潮平息下來的康納將額頭貼上對方的額頭，對方保持著紅燈閃爍讓他有些擔心，他輕輕吻著對方的鼻尖與臉頰，過了一會，奈斯突然把康納抱住，轉了一圈後把康納當作抱枕般埋頭緊抱，雙腿也纏了上去地攀住康納，知道對方沒事的康納勾起嘴角，很難得奈斯會撒嬌得這麼明顯，康納微笑地輕拍奈斯的背，難得像是人類愛侶在事後那樣相互依偎，握住沒有開啟連結的手，雖然無法共感，但他們仍然能清楚感受到彼此就在身旁。

 

End


End file.
